movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Titans (2010)
Clash of the Titans is a 2010 fantasy film and remake of the 1981 film of the same name.thumb|300px|right PLOT In ancient times, the Gods, led by Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, betrayed their parents, the Titans, and banished them to the Underworld with the help of the Kraken, a monster born from Hades' flesh. After this, the Gods divided the Universe between themselves - Zeus took the skies, Poseidon took the seas and Hades was tricked by Zeus and left with the Underworld - and created the mortals, whose faith fueled their immortality. However, as time went by, the humans started to question the Gods. Several years later, a fisherman named Spyros finds a coffin floating in the sea, with a dead woman inside holding a baby, whom he and his wife, Marmara, raise as their own and name "Perseus". Years later, Perseus is on a fishing trip with his family when he witnesses soldiers from the city of Argos destroying a statue of Zeus as a declaration of war against the Gods. The men are soon attacked by Hades and slaughtered. Hades then kills Perseus' family out of spite, but Perseus survives and is washed ashore of Argos, where he is found by the Praetorian Guard led by Draco and taken to King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia, who are celebrating the dawn of the Era of Men. The celebrations are interrupted by the arrival of Hades, who has been given by Zeus permission to punish the humans for their defiance. After aging Cassiopeia to death, Hades claims that, in the upcoming solar eclipse, he will unleash the Kraken, and only the sacrifice of Princess Andromeda will stop the creature from destroying Argos. Before leaving, he also reveals that Perseus is a demigod and the son of Zeus. Perseus is imprisioned by Draco and, in captivity, meets Io, who tells him his origin: Many years before, King Acrisius also declared war against the Gods and, in order to punish him, Zeus impersonated him and impregnated his wife, Dänae. Acrisius, driven insane, threw Dänae and the newborn baby at the sea in the coffin where Spyros found them. As punishment, Zeus turned Acrisius into a monster called "Calibos". Io also reveals that she was cursed with immortality after refusing to give in to Poseidon's advances and has watched over Perseus his entire life, protecting him, as he is prophetized to be the only one able to stand up to the Gods. As the Cult of Hades, led by the insane Prokopion, grows in number and demands Andromeda's sacrifice, a desperated Cepheus asks Perseus to lead the Guard in a visit to the Stygian Witches in order to discover a way to kill the Kraken. Perseus, wanting revenge against the Gods, accepts. Knowing this, Hades finds Calibos and gives him superhuman abilities in exchange for Perseus' death before he reaches the Witches. Zeus is convinced by his son, Apollo, who doesn't trust Hades, to give Perseus a chance and presents him with a magic sword that only works with him and a flying horse called Pegasus. Perseus refuses both gifts. Shortly thereafter, their camp is attacked by Calibos, who poisons Perseus before fleeing the scene. During the fight, Draco cuts off Calibos' hand, and from his blood emerge giant scorpions who attack Perseus and the Guard. Although they manage to kill some of them, they are ultimately surrounded and saved by the Djinn, a band of Arabic desert sorcerers led by Sheik Sulleiman. The Djinn also wish for the Gods' defeat and join Perseus' band. The group arrives at the Stygian Witches' hideout and hears from them that the only way to kill the Kraken is with the gorgon Medusa. As they are leaving, Perseus is approached by Zeus, who gives him a golden drachma in order to bribe Charron, the ferryman of the death, to scort them to Medusa's lair in the Underworld and back. Perseus, Io, Sulleiman, Draco and his remaining men Solon, Eusebius and Ixas arrive at the Underworld and the men enter Medusa's lair. After killing Solon, Eusebius and Ixas and being mortally wounded by Sulleiman and Draco, who are also killed, Medusa is beheaded by Perseus, who steals her head. As he is leaving the temple, he witnesses Io, who was unable to enter as part of Medusa's curse says that she cannot harm a woman, being murdered by Calibos. Finally embracing his God part, Perseus uses the magic sword to kill Calibos, eliminating Hades' essence from his body and restoring him to sanity for one last moment. After saying his goodbyes to Io, Perseus hops on Pegasus and makes his way to Argos, where the Cult has kidnapped Andromeda in order to offer her to the Kraken, killing Cepheus in the process. Zeus orders the Kraken's release, only to discover that Hades is feeding on people's fear of him and his monster and is thus growing stronger as the other Gods become weaker, and now plans to destroy Mount Olympus as revenge for being tricked many years before by Zeus. Realizing his mistake, Zeus repents for not helping Perseus. In Argos, Hades unleashes his harpies against Perseus and orders them to prevent him from using Medusa's head against the Kraken, but Perseus manages to kill them all just as the Kraken rises. Before he is able to eat Andromeda, Perseus unreveils Medusa's head and turns the Kraken into stone with her gaze. The massive statue cracks, and the falling debris kill Prokopion and hurl Andromeda into the sea. Outside, Perseus is confronted by Hades, but Zeus, his powers renewed by Perseus bringing hope to the people of Hades, enchants Perseus' sword with a magic lightning, which Perseus then stabs Hades with, banishing him to the Underworld once more. Perseus dives in and rescues Andromeda, now Queen of Argos. She asks him to stay by her side as King, but he claims he is not a leader, but simply a man. After flying away with Pegasus, Perseus meets with Zeus, who thanks his son for sacrificing so much for them and repays them by reviving Io and allowing the two to reunite. Perseus and Io embrace as Pegasus flies overhead.